


of traffic and punctuality

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [10]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Robin Driving Cormoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Give me five minutes, Luce.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of traffic and punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> We have power once more! Can't wait to sleep in my own bed again.

“I am going as fast as I possibly can,” Robin said, teeth gritted. 

“It’s just, she was very clear on my punctuality-”

Robin swore as a Maserati cut them off. “I am _aware_ of her feelings on the matter, yes.”

“Alright.” Cormoran subsided, watching the clock. His mobile rang. 

“Hi, yes we’re in traffic, I know-”

Robin flashed an open palm.

“Give me five minutes, Luce, I swear we’re nearly there.”

Robin could hear Lucy’s displeasure.

“Yes, of course I’ve got gifts, what do you think? See you soon.”

He hung up. Robin parked.

“Five minutes?”

She grinned. “I’m magic.”


End file.
